1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-way speaker of which the cabinet defines a separate compartment for isolating the mid-frequency transducer from the low frequency transducer of the speaker.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art three-way speakers comprise a rectangular cabinet as well as a low frequency transducer, a mid-frequency transducer, and a low frequency transducer respectively mounted in respective circular holes opening in a common compartment of the rectangular cabinet. A drawback of this construction is that distortion is produced by the mid-frequency transducer in response to the displacement of air generated by the low frequency transducer in the common compartment.